


Soiled Blossom

by DikkuChan



Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [5]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DikkuChan/pseuds/DikkuChan
Summary: Taranza has lived a mostly happy life now. However, there were times like this one where his mind goes into dark places.When he found himself in that place, he went to his room and…did things.
Relationships: Queen Sectonia/Taranza (Kirby)
Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833937
Kudos: 12





	Soiled Blossom

In an extravagantly adorned room, sat a lonely spider on his opulent bed. The spider, named Taranza, is living a mostly happy life now. However, there were times like this one where his mind goes to a dark place. Said dark place he never really recovered from. When he found himself in that place, he went to his room and…did things.

Taranza disrobed and laid about on his bed, a single pair of his hands started to miserably stroke his semi-erect penis. His numerous eyes were closed, mind filled with thoughts of the queen he lost. The spider griped one of the flowers he plucked from the new Dream stalk close to his face. He inhaled the sweet fragrance from the beautiful bloom. All he could smell was the familiar scent of the late Queen Sectonia. The sense of familiarity aroused the spider greatly. “S-Sectonia~” Taranza spoke with a hush, hesitant tone to his voice. His growing arousal from the flower’s scent made him strengthen his grip on his member. Taranza then envisioned himself being pleasured by his late beloved.

_Yes, she was using her exquisite hands to stroke the object of her carnal desires. “ **Taranza, my sweet, you’re so tense** ~” The lady of elegance spoke. “ **Let me help you relax** ~” She gripped the shaft and circled the tip with her finger. “ **You’ll let me relieve you, right, my dear~?** ”_

“Y-Yes, your majesty” a skittish Taranza replied.

_The queen laughed softly. “ **I can’t believe you would do such a vulgar thing, my dear Taranza~** ”_

Taranza blushed, he never really thought he’d ever commit such a lewd act with the seemingly virtuous monarch.

_The curvaceous lady placed her grand, bare bosoms upon my face. Oh, her bosoms were the stuff of dreams. So round. So perfect. So…oh my~_

_The erect nipples of the lady’s breasts were pressed firmly onto my cheek. I licked one, taking it into my mouth to hungrily suck upon. My queen moaned softly. I felt himself lost in the indulgence my ruler was induing me with. My phallus ached in need of release._

“S…Sectonia, I’m s-so close.”

_“ **Oh?** ” The queen quipped. Sectonia motioned her face closer to my intimate area. Her grip tightened, and her pace hastened. “ **Then cum for me, my dear Taranza~** ”_

_I am tantalizingly close to my climax. Her words pushed me further. She gave me a soul-piercing glare. Her face was dangerously close to my phallus. I opened my mouth to voice my concerned, but she placed one finger upon her lips to silence me. The soft kiss she planted on my phallus was all it took for me to achieve peak bliss…_

_Oh! My queen looks so…idyllic with my seed all over her face and breasts~_

Taranza felt himself coming back to his senses. He was still coming off the high of his climax. But that divine feeling was cut short when he looked at the scene that laid before his four eyes. Taranza felt shame wash over himself when he seen his cum smeared everywhere on his bed. Moreover, he was mortified when he glanced at the now soiled blossom from the dreamstalk…


End file.
